


Saving You

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Out of Character, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Don’t worry, Val. I'll save you. I will make sure you won’t get tricked anymore.
Relationships: Linus Frederick/Valac | Val Gregory
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta is not mine; it belongs to Lunariaco. I made this fanfiction for my own satisfaction and do not gain any profits by making it.  
>   
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> 

It's all dark, I couldn't see anything. As long as I knew, for a while, I've always been here, only watching while someone using my body, taking over it.

_"You see? I'm with your precious best friend right now. Do you want to meet him?"_

That voice again. He's talking with a deep and calm voice. Somehow, I felt like listening to my own voice. People did get tricked by him when he was possessing my body, so maybe we really talk in the same way.

It's kind of frustrating to know that … because he tricked my precious person too.

 _"Do you want to see him?"_ That voice asked me again as if he's giving me mercy.

 _Is this a trap?_ I think. But, no. More than got worried about that … I ….

"I can meet him …?" I asked.

Silence stood for some seconds, then the reply came, _"Of course. I'm sure he wants to meet you too."_

I was laughing silently.

 _How can he want to meet me if he doesn't know that you're not me?_ I wanted to say that, but in the end, I just kept it to myself.

"I want to meet him." I decided without hesitation.

As if satisfied, he said, _"You should thank me for giving you chance like this."_

Right after that, I was feeling the cool sensation of the air in no second. My senses that I couldn't really feel all this time are coming back to me. I felt the cool air brushing through my skin, but somehow, my mind also felt like they’re flying.

Ah, what was I doing again?

"Why … are you using that form …?"

I was focusing my sight to the teen in front of me. The teen was wearing an angry expression—but it looked so sad at the same time.

Oh, I know him. Of course, I know him.

How could I not recognize my own best friend?

I smiled, and whispered, "Finally."

Not long after that, my smile vanished.

No, it's not "finally." I knew it.

Something in my mind said, my body would be taken over again after this. Yes, that creature would definitely do that. He would take over my body again, and trick that teen again after this. My identity—my existence would be replaced again.

No …, I couldn’t let that happen.

 _"If you don't want me to take your best friend, why don't you just kill him?"_ That voice was whispering again in my head, sounding so calm.

Ah, he's right. I should do that.

I saw the blonde-haired teen who's still standing in front of me. He was hesitating. I was sure he wanted to attack me, but something made him holding back and doubting himself. Yes, I knew it. He's hesitating to attack me. I was always with him, how couldn't I know?

Ah, he knew it's me, didn't he?

That voice was right. I should kill him, or he would get tricked again.

I took steps to that teen.

"… Val …. Val …." I was calling him, feels so nostalgic as I could finally call his name with my own mouth.

Somehow my voice didn't come out nicely. But who cares? I should get to Val's side right now.

"Stop! Or I'll attack!"

Val was screaming as if a monster was coming near him. He was looking at me with red-eyes full of hatred.

Ah, right, he got tricked. I had to tell him.

"Val, it's me …. You don't remember …? I'm Linus …."

"STOP DECEIVING ME!"

I saw his sclera turning black. Ah, he didn't believe me. He got completely tricked.

I had to save him. I must … kill him ….

 _"You really love him, huh?"_ That voice was commenting again, chuckling for a while.

Love? What is that? As long as I know, I just never liked every time Val got tricked by the creature inside myself. Never, even for once.

Wasn't it normal that you didn't want your best friend to be taken by others?

If Val would just get tricked forever by this creature, it's better if Val just died—for once, this creature was right. I couldn't let Val be tricked again.

My smile widened as Val transforming into his demon form, pulling out his black wings and glared at me with a complicated expression.

It's okay. I was going to save him. He would be alright after this.

Right?

* * *

_Don’t worry, Val. I'll save you. I will make sure you won’t get tricked anymore._

_I'll … kill you … right on this place … before this creature starts to take over my body again._

_Ah, you're scared to die? Then … Let's die together. I'll always be with you._

_Forever. Together._

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at my random sketches on my sketchbook and really want to write one of them. I don't know why I typed it in English though. Maybe I'm tired of seeing my unfinished Indonesia fanfics—III have to do my thesis, so I kind of pile them up. I mean, since my English is not that good, I won't try to be detailed while writing something in it. English is not my first language, so … you know what I mean, right? (Cries in Indonesia Language)


End file.
